Happy Birthday, Francis!
by LawlietLight7
Summary: It's the 14th of July. Francis's birthday. Arthur doesn't usually spoil the Frenchman, but today was a very special day. [Request for my wonderful and lovely friend, Eric]


**Happy Birthday, Francis!**

Today was a special day. It was Francis's birthday. Arthur wanted to make today extra special for the Frenchman. The Brit knew that he didn't spoil his French lover enough like he should, but today...that all would change. He had been stressing all week to make this birthday perfect from reservations at the Le Jules Verne to buying the most expensive bottle of wine.

Arthur paced back and forth through the Frenchman's Paris apartment. Francis had a several functions and meetings he had to attend to before coming home for the evening. It was Bastille Day after all. The impatient Brit kept glancing towards the clock. He sighed heavily and eventually plopped down onto the sofa, turning on the television.

After two hours of watching Doctor Who in French, the Frenchman finally waltzed through the door of his apartment. "I'm home, mon cher!", he announced loudly. Arthur immediately stood from the couch and walked over to Francis. "Evening, darling.", he placed a quick peck on his lips. Francis could never get tired of Arthur being affection.

The Frenchman smiled, "Bonsoir. Did you miss moi?" There was a glint of mischieviousness in those azure eyes of his. Arthur simply rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course. I thought you were going to miss your own birthday plans that I have planned for you this evening.", the Brit smiled. Francis's ears practically perked up. "Oh? Do tell.", he grinned as he made his way into the bedroom to change.

"We have reservations at the Le Jules Verne at 9.", the Brit stated. Francis turned and stared at his English lover with wide eyes. "D-Did you say Le Jules Verne? The most expensive restaurant in all of Paris?", he was simply in disbelief. Arthur nodded, "Of course. There's no other restaurant by that name." Forever the smart ass.

"Arthur! You must have spent a fortune on a reservation like that! Especially on Bastille Day!", the Frenchman was beyond flattered. The Englishman simply smiled at him lovingly, "You deserve only the best, my pet." Francis's heart fluttered in his chest. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Being spoiled by Arthur wasn't often, but when he did...it was always extravagant. "Hurry along and get dressed. You know traffic will be a nightmare.", the Brit went and fetched his own suit and began getting ready. As did Francis.

After getting dressed and looking absolutely dashing in their tuxes, the couple departed to the Eiffel Tower. The city was lit up beautifully. Colors of his country's flag everywhere, people celebrating, and just so much happiness filled the streets of Paris. Francis couldn't have asked for a better day for his birthday.

They soon reached the Eiffel Tower. Arthur got out of the driver side and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for his lover. Francis smiled as the Brit offered him his arm. "Such a gentleman as always.", he chuckled as he linked his arm with Arthur's. "I am British after all.", he gave him a playful wink as he lead Francis up the Eiffel Tower.

After admiring the view all the way to the top, they found themselves standing at the entrance of the Le Jules Verne and soon walking inside. The restaurant was decorated just beautifully. Francis gasped at the beauty. A waiter soon approached the pair. "Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais vous avez une réservation?", he asked the Englishman.

"Oui. Pour Monsieur Kirkland. Table pour deux.", Arthur replied in French. The man simply nodded and showed the couple to their private table. Francis followed after the Englishman in pure awe. This evening was turning out to be just perfect. The two blondes sat down and looked over their menus.

Arthur ordered Duck à l'orange and a bottle of Romanée-Conti Grand Cru for them both. Francis nearly flipped the table. "Arthur...That's the most expensive wine in the world. You are spending way too much on moi.", the Frenchman thought the Brit was going mad. Arthur chuckled softly and took Francis's hand into his own, placing a light kiss on his skin, "You deserve it."

After enjoying their lovely dinner and exquisite wine, they went outside of the restaurant to look at the lovely view of Paris. Francis knew the fireworks would be happening soon. Arthur smiled at how happy Francis looked. This evening was going as perfect as planned. "Francis...", the Brit wanted to get his attention. Francis turned around to meet his English lover's emerald gaze. "Oui?", he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Arthur walked forward and grabbed the Frenchman's hands into his own, squeezing them lightly. "We have been together for so long now and I still can't put into words how much I truly love you. We have been together through our bad times and our good times. First we were enemies, then best friends, and now lovers, but I found myself wanting so much more..." Francis felt his face burning and his heart racing at the Englishman's words.

The Brit let go of his hands and kneeled before him, pulling out a black box. "But now...I want us to be forever." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Arthur's eyes met Francis's. "Francis Bonnefoy...will you marry me?", his voice quivered slightly as he spoke.

Francis felt tears fill his cerulean eyes. "Oui. Of course I will marry you.", his voice cracked as he spoke. Arthur never felt so happy at that moment. He stood and pulled the Frenchman into his arms. "You have made me the happiest man alive. Happy birthday, my sweet.", the Brit pulled his emotional husband-to-be into a deep and passionate kiss. At that very moment, the fireworks exploded into the air, bathing the two in a sea of colors as they


End file.
